I Can't be Your Friend
by AnnaCrescent
Summary: Mainly about normal GG stuff. this will eventually be a LL WARNING: SPOILERS


            Lane was wiping the counter Luke-Style when the bell above the door announced the arrival of a customer. Lane groaned inwardly. It had been a long, busy, hardworking day. It was late and she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. But, it was her night to close up, so Luke had left early, going to dinner and a movie the lawyer, leaving Lane alone during the dinner rush. To make her life worse, she still has a huge boring paper due tomorrow, the band has a huge gig in New York City tomorrow night- that still needs practiced for, and to top it all off, Dave hadn't called all week. Dave. There was something going on with him, something he's not telling Lane. She's come up with so many scenarios in her head about him finding someone new in California. Someone prettier and smarter, and with a normal life and mother. The thought makes her sick to her stomach. Lane suddenly is very annoyed with Dave for maybe cheating on her. 

'The other girl probably doesn't even know anything about music. She's just one of those big fakes with long blonde ugly hair and…'

            'WHERE THE HELL IS LUKE!?!?' a very loud, but familiar, voice startled Lane from her thoughts.

            'What?' a very frightened Lane asked. Lorelia saw Lane and her face softened. 

            'Sorry Lane, I just…well, have you seen Luke? Is he in the back?' asked Lorelia as she started her way towards the kitchen.

            Well, umm, no. He's not here. It's my night to close, so he, umm, he went out.' Lane was still a little startled from Lorelia's little blow up.

            'Well do you know where he is then?' the elder woman asked a little too sharply. 

            Lane wasn't entirely sure whether she should tell Lorelia that he was out with Nicole or not. Every time her name was mentioned around Lorelia, she seemed to tense up and try the whole change- the- subject thing that Lorelia does so well. The same thing happens whenever Lane mentions Lorelia in the short conversations she's had with Luke's wife.

            'He's, umm with Nicole. They went to the movies or something.'

            Instead of the I- despise- that- woman- What- does- Luke- even- see- in- Nicole- anyway- look, that Lane was expecting, she received a look usually reserved for Emily whenever she says or does something leaving Lorelia really, really hurt and pissed off.

            'I'm sure he'll be back soon if you want to wait,' Lane quickly added.

            'What? Oh, umm no thanks. I'll just have a coffee to go please,'

            'Yea, sure,' Lane said as she poured the last of the coffee into a to-go cup. 'Should I tell him you came by?' 

            'If you want,' replied Lorelia. After paying for her coffee, she turned to leave.

            Just as Lane starting going back to the millions of things Dave could be hiding from her, she heard Lorelia call out her name.

            'Yea?'

            Lorelia fidgeted with her hands before continuing. 'Has Luke told you anything about moving out of Stars Hallow?' She asked in a small voice, looking down at her feet. 

            Lane thought about how to answer that. The truth was the first thing that came to mind. But she didn't want to get in the way if Luke had wanted to tell it to Lorelia first or something. She settled on not entirely telling the truth but also not really lying either.

            'I'm not sure.' And she wasn't. Luke had mentioned moving in with Nicole like a week ago. They had found an apartment in some town near by. But he hasn't really seemed to want to or anything, so for all she knows, he could of changed his mind about moving.

            Lorelia didn't quite get how Lane could not be sure if he said anything, but didn't want to push it. She'd just talk to him tomorrow. 'Oh, Ok. Well, will you do me a favor and remind him of his date with the shovel tomorrow at noon- no earlier.'

            'Yea, sure.'

            'Thanks. See you later.' 

            About 10 minutes after Lorelia left, Luke came back. After helping Lane finish closing, he let her have the next night off, since she had the dinner rush to herself that night. She gave him Lorelia's message and walked home wondering if Lorelia was ever going to realize what was right in front of her.


End file.
